Family Blood
Read also: ''Family Blood Dialogues '''Family Blood' (Case #15) is the fifteenth case of the game. The victim was Alden Greene's daughter-in-law, Aileen Greene. The killer was the victim's stepson, Scott Greene. felt that Aileen was a bad step-mother, being abusive to both him and his step-brother Oliver, and stealing money from the family for Tom Hunt, her ex-husband. When Scott asked for his baseball card back, Aileen ripped it to pieces. It was a sentimental and super rare card, worth thousands of dollars, that was given to him by his grandfather, Alden. Scott couldn't bear it and killed Aileen with a baseball bat and tied her up next to Oliver's crib. Victim * Aileen Greene (she was found beaten to death and tied up next to her baby's crib) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat' Killer *'Scott Greene' Suspects if.jpg|Irma Fusslepot pg.jpg|Paul Greene th.png|Tom Hunt ag1512.png|Alden Greene sg15.png|Scott Greene Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer wears running shoes. *The killer's blood type is A+. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer is a baseball fan. Crime Scenes baby's bedroom.jpg|Baby's Bedroom Toy Chest.jpg|Toy Chest derelict hallway.png|Derelict Hallway Sleeping Corner.jpg|Sleeping Corner Backyard Scene.png|Backyard Tree House.jpg|Tree House Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Baby's Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Scribbled Address) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Irma Fusslepot about the victim. *Talk to Paul Greene about the victim. *Examine Scribbled Address. (Result: Address) *Analyze Address. (00:05:00) *Investigate Derelict Hallway. (Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture) *Check if Tom Hunt knew the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Report to Alden Greene about the case. *Investigate Sleeping Corner. (Clue: Grocery Bag) *Examine Grocery Bag. (Result: Credit Card Receipt) *Analyze Credit Card Number. (03:00:00) *Ask Tom Hunt about Aileen's grocery bag. *Investigate Backyard. (Clues: Shoe Print, Baseball Bat) *Examine Shoe Print. (Result: Running Shoes Print) *Ask Irma Fusslepot about the running shoes. *Analyze Baseball Bat. (06:00:00) *Examine Baseball Bat Grip. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00) *Interrogate Scott Greene about the baseball bat. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Toy Chest. (Clue: Dollar Bills) *Examine Dollar Bills. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Ask Paul Greene about the bank notes. *Investigate Tree House. (Clues: Telescope, Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Baseball Card) *Examine Baseball Card. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Show the baseball card to Scott Greene . *Examine Telescope. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Tom Hunt's Fingerprint) *Ask Tom Hunt about the telescope. *See what Irma Fusslepot wants. *Analyze Hair. (06:00:00) *Arrest the Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Go check on Tom Hunt . *Investigate Sleeping Corner. (Clue: Piece of Glass) *Examine Pieces of Glass. (Result: Pipe) *Analyze Pipe. (03:00:00) *Hand Tom Hunt over to the doctor. (Reward: Blue Hippee Glass, Dreads) *See if Alden Greene needs help. *Investigate Backyard. (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Sell Sign) *Bring the sign back to Alden Greene . (Reward: 100 XP) *See what is the matter with Irma Fusslepot . *Investigate Baby's Bedroom. (Clue: Dish) *Examine Dish. (Result: Strange Pellets) *Analyze Strange Pellets. (03:00:00) *Warn Irma Fusslepot about the rat poison. (Reward:' Burger') *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case in which, during the sentence of the killer, a lawyer (Gerald Young) appears. Category:Cases Category:Financial Center